Atrox Dragon
Atrox dragons are notoriously difficult to train, as they are extremely nomadic, prone to flying off for months at a time. It's impossible to convince them to remain in one area for long, as they are very proud creatures. Should they feel they are not receiving proper respect or attention, they will simply take flight. Atrox dragons are arguably the fastest of dragons, and most destructive. These companions used to burn whole villages to the ground, hunting for fresh meat and valuable jewels. They were considered great threats, and were often hunted. These dragons are very difficult to kill, with the surest method being drowning. Neither flames nor fire cause them any harm. Atrox dragons can shoot flame farther than other dragons, and skillfully direct it. Their entire bodies burn with the heat of their flames. Should one touch an atrox dragon, they'll likely be burned. A sick dragon will actually crawl into a fire, letting the flames nurse them back to health. These dragons are greatly attracted to fires, and lighting one will sometimes draw them in. As for what these creatures eat, they consume only meat. They refuse to be fed, either, but must catch their own meals. Even young atrox dragons refuse any offerings, and learn to hunt in a matter of days. These dragons dislike all plants, and no one has ever seen them drink water. Egg This shell of this egg radiates heat, and a single wing has burnt its way through. Hatchling These hatchlings love to travel, and rarely spend more than a few weeks around the castle. This makes it difficult to train them, but bonding is extremely necessary. Wild atrox dragons will attack anyone at a whim, and so it falls to magi to ensure this doesn't occur. The easiest way to gentle an atrox dragon hatchling is to follow it, and intervene whenever its temper overtakes it. Adult Left to their own devices, atrox dragons are very aggressive. They engage each other in fights for entertainment, and will gang up on larger dragons. Training them is almost impossible, and they respond best to magi who possess powers over fire. Dragons who particularly like their magi may give them a single shed scale. These scales are unique in that they retain heat indefinitely. Left out in the rain, though, and they lose their power. The same is true for atrox dragons, who scramble for shelter at any sign of rain. No one is sure if these companions understand human language, but many speculate they do. Atrox dragons have the uncanny ability to mimic a few human words. Most dragons can only utter a few words, and not very well. The chosen words are usually 'ember' or 'hot'. There have been instances of dragons muttering odd words over and over again, though, like 'cucumber' or 'bamboozle'. It's best not to laugh at these words, or try to get the dragon to stop repeating them. These are ornery companions, and become vindictive if they feel slighted. Breeding Additional Information * No. 433 * Obtained from the Donation Shop for 2 (July/August, 2013) * Released: July 15, 2013 * Artists: ** Xenomorph ** Cassowary * Description: Damien Category:2013 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Cassowary Category:Artist: Xenomorph Category:Dragons Category:Fire